


you look so pretty and i love this view

by Wavrlyshaught



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Humour, I have vague plans on where this is going, I’ll add more tags as I go, Mutual Pining, Nicole is a cocky bartender, and who doesn’t want that, bear with me, maybe I’ll attempt some smut, obviously, roommates au, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wavrlyshaught/pseuds/Wavrlyshaught
Summary: Waverly Earp is desperate for a roommate to move into her small city apartment before her final college year begins. Nicole Haught is desperate to find a place to live before she starts her new bar job in the city.I wonder where this will go...OrThis is yet another slow-burn Roommate AU filled with sexual tension.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	you look so pretty and i love this view

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so y’all gotta be patient with me. My summary sucks, but give it a chance?
> 
> twitter is @wavrlyshaught

Waverly twisted her key into the lock of her apartment front door, keychains jingling as she did so. She had been in a rush all afternoon since the end of her shift to get back in time for the meeting she’d set up with another potential roommate. Waverly counted this to be the eighth person to respond to the ad she’d posted at the beginning of the Summer. Everyone that had contacted her for the room so far had either not shown up to the meet, dropped out at the last minute, or were just straight up uncomfortable to be around.

Once she’d made it into the apartment, Waverly dropped her keys and bag onto the sideboard table in the hallway, and pulled out her phone to check the time. 6:47p.m. Just under fifteen minutes to tidy and prep. She looked again. Her brows furrowed when she saw a messenger notification on her phone screen.

[Sam]: _Won’t make the meeting. Found somewhere else. Sorry._

Waverly groaned, disappointed. “Shit.” She knew there was no point in replying to the stranger that had probably already deleted her number, instead she kicked off her work shoes and headed into her bedroom to change into some baggy grey sweatpants and an old blue tank top. She briefly dipped into the hallway to grab a small takeout box from her bag that she’d brought back from work, taking out the half eaten pretzel to nibble on as she flopped down onto her bed. Opening up her phone again, Waverly scrolled to send a new text.

[Waverly]: _That’s 8 now. Are u busy?_

Waverly didn’t expect a text back instantly, but her phone buzzed a minute later.

[Wynonna]: _Wow you’re really scaring em off. Maybe you’re cursed or some shit_

She rolled her eyes at that. At this point she wouldn’t be surprised. After a certain number of rejections and overall bad vibes Waverly was starting to wonder if she should just move back home and travel the hour to and from work and classes – she’d never be able to pay the whole rent herself once her extra shifts at the coffee shop ended when the semester began.

Another buzz.

[Wynonna]: _Not busy. Want me to head over?_

[Waverly]: _U don’t mind, right? I’ll order pizza._

A few minutes went by whilst she waited for Wynonna’s response. Peering out of her open bedroom window she could hear the faint traffic of the street below and feel the light, warm breeze blow through the space around her. Waverly was glad for the extra sun that Summer granted. She was never really one for staying up at all hours of the night, the eerie darkness and quiet always kind of creeped her out.

The buzz from her phone pulled her from her thoughts.

[Wynonna]: _I’m already omw._

[Waverly]: _Don’t text and drive! And don’t read this whilst you drive either!!_

Despite the scolding, Waverly was secretly grateful that Wynonna would seemingly drop any plans to drive an hour out of Purgatory to hang out with her. She could ask Chrissy or Champ, but she knew Chrissy was probably at work, and Champ was, well, draining to be around. Plus he was probably the least likely to make the sudden drive out at this time of night.

Finishing off her pretzel, Waverly flattened the takeout box and moved to the kitchen to chuck it into the recycling trash can. She paused for a moment to look around at the moving boxes dotted around the open kitchen and living room area that were still waiting to be unpacked. She would have to deal with those soon if she wanted someone to move in before the semester started next week. Deciding to ignore that for now, she took out the pizza takeout pamphlet from her kitchen drawer and called the number.

* * *

“Why don’t you just move in here with me, ‘Nonna?” Waverly half groaned, exasperated before taking another bite of her vegan pizza slice.

Wynonna barely finished her mouthful of food before answering, “Babygirl, you and I both know if we lived together again we’d probably kill each other in less than a month. Plus Doc and I have started to really appreciate having the homestead to ourselves if you know what I mean.” She finished the sentence with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle and an obscene fingering motion, which Waverly rolled her eyes at.

“Gross.” Waverly stated as she gently hurled her couch cushion at Wynonna, careful to not hit any of the greasy food that surrounded them. Wynonna caught the patterned cushion in her hands, pizza slice dangling out of her mouth, before she launched it back at her sister with a force not as soft or considerate as Waverly’s attempt. This earned a shocked squeal from Waverly, her hands up in front of her face in mercy as she laughed. Wynonna plonked back down on her side of the couch with a smug smile plastered onto her face.

“Don’t challenge me, Waves. I’ll destroy you.” Wynonna said with a daring scowl, before folding her pizza slice in half longways and shovelling it in.

A comfortable silence fell on the two for a moment as they sat enjoying their food, the TV was on in the corner of the room, the volume on low as some shitty 90s horror movie played out onscreen. The women’s attention turned when Waverly’s phone buzzed suddenly. As Waverly reached for her phone the silence was broken by Wynonna. “If that’s Chump tell him to go blow himself, Friday night’s for The Boys. And by The Boys I mean us.”

Waverly didn’t take her eyes from her passcode as she replied. “It’s Sunday, Wynonna.”

“Close enough.” Wynonna mumbled to herself.

A text from an unknown number flashed up on the phone screen.

[Unknown]: _Hey I saw your ad on facebook. This is Waverly, right? Is the room still available?_

“Someone’s asking about the room!” Waverly’s tone was excited and hopeful as she looked up from her phone at Wynonna.

“Shit, well you know what they say, ‘9th time lucky’ and all that. Who are they? Do they look all serial killer-y? Are they hot?”

Waverly paused for a second. All of the previous people reached out via messenger, where she could see what they looked like and get a glimpse into their lives with just a couple of clicks to their profiles. This person had approached through good old fashioned texting. She had no idea who this person was. For all she knew she could be inviting some axe murderer into her apartment. Obviously she had to ask some questions first.

“I don’t know. I need to interrogate a little.” Waverly replied to Wynonna’s barrel of questions as she typed back to the stranger.

[Waverly]: _Hi! Yes this is Waverly. It’s still available. But since you texted me with a mysterious number and no profile I need to ask a couple of questions before we set up a meeting._

At this point Wynonna was leaning over to Waverly to watch the events unfold herself. Immediately the phone buzzed once more.

[Unknown]: _That seems fair. Ask away._

[Waverly]: _Okay, first of all.. what’s your name? what do you do? and are you a serial killer?_

Waverly thought it would be kinda creepy to ask for a selfie. Plus it doesn’t matter what they look like as long as they’re respectful.

“Good girl. Asking the right kinda questions.” Wynonna said as she patted Waverly’s shoulder. They both watched the chat as the stranger’s bubble popped up, showing that they were typing.

[Unknown]: _Name’s Nicole. Recently got a job at a bar in the city. Not a serial killer. Sorry if that’s disappointing, I know some people are into that sorta thing ;)_

They both huffed in amusement at that. So the stranger’s a woman. That’s cool, Waverly thought. Something about the response put her at ease. So this person, Nicole, is a cocky bartender. Cool, cool.

“Looks like you’ve got ya’self a smartass, Waves.”

Waverly looked up from the screen. “At least we know she’s not a serial killer.” She shrugged. Suddenly another text came in.

[Unknown]: _Look. I promise I’m not shady. I’m pretty desperate to find somewhere to live rn. I’m outta town until next week, and my shift starts on Saturday night so I can’t set up a meeting with you in person, but I could call you some time during the week?_

“Someone’s an eager beaver.” Wynonna snorted.

For some reason Waverly’s stomach churned at the idea of talking to this person over the phone. Probably because she didn’t want to drive away another person less than a week away from the beginning of the semester. She found herself texting back anyway.

[Waverly]: _Sounds good! Let me know whenever you’re good to call. I have work this week, but they’re pretty lenient with breaks so time isn’t really an issue :)_

Waverly saved the contact in her phone as ‘Nicole’ and placed the device screen up by the side of her so she could see any response if it went off again. She hadn’t realised she was smiling until Wynonna perked up again. “You look like you just won a year’s supply of vegan tacos. Excited about your phone date, huh?” Wynonna winked and nudged Waverly’s side with her elbow.

Waverly bit the inside of her cheek to keep from grinning stupidly. She didn’t even know what Nicole looked like, or even if she was telling the truth at all. Maybe this was some elaborate, longwinded way of luring Waverly to her gruesome death. Probably not though.

Waverly brushed off Wynonna’s teasing. “Shush now! I wanna see how this ends.” Waverly waved her hand towards the horror flick that was still playing on the TV before reaching for her last slice of pizza that was now getting cold. Wynonna opened her mouth to make a comeback, but decided to remain quiet. Waverly didn’t really care about whatever was unfolding onscreen, she just wanted to distract Wynonna (and mostly herself) from the topic of the mystery bartender named Nicole. It was just a couple of texts. The butterflies in her stomach were totally unjustified. She forced her attention back to the gratuitous gore, not fully understanding what the storyline was about.

* * *

As the credits rolled at the end of the movie Waverly looked over to see Wynonna fast asleep, lay on her side and mouth agape. Waverly quietly moved off the couch and leaned over to pick off the pizza crusts from where Wynonna was lay. Picking up her phone, she moved to grab a thick grey blanket from the basket in the corner of the room and placed it over Wynonna. Silently, Waverly made her way to her bedroom and slid underneath her sheets. Just as she was about to drift off to sleep, her phone buzzed on her bedside table. She knew she wouldn’t be able to wait until the morning to read the text, so she sat up and blinked her eyes awake as she reached for the device.

[Nicole]: _Sorry for getting back to you so late. How about I call you tomorrow at 12?_

Waverly’s heart rate picked up. She didn’t want to seem glued to her phone, as though she’d been waiting all night for a response, so she dipped in and out of the different social media apps on her phone. When she decided she’d waited long enough she tapped onto the text notification and began typing.

[Waverly]: _Don’t worry about it! 12 is good for me! It’s a date :)_

“Wait, shit.” Waverly hissed to herself.

[Waverly]: _not date. I meant meeting. It’ll be a voice call meeting. At 12. Talk to you then!! Goodnight!_

Waverly squeezed her eyes shut and chastised herself for her slip up. She locked her phone so that it wouldn’t read the next message.

[Nicole]: _It’s a date ;) Goodnight, Waverly_

The phone screen lit up the room, but Waverly didn’t unlock the phone this time. Instead she read the message on her lock screen, then turned the phone to face downwards. Even in the cool dark room Waverly knew she was blushing from the flirtatious interaction.

It took a while for Waverly to fall asleep after that. Her eyes focused on the strips of soft glow that painted her walls from the streetlights outside her window until her eyes felt too heavy to keep open anymore. As she finally succumbed to sleep, Waverly still had the confident bartender on her mind.


End file.
